Although applicable in principal to any communication system, the present invention and its underlying problem will be hereinafter described in combination with testing of mobile devices.
Modern communication devices may be used in a plurality of applications. Especially such communication devices are not used exclusively in conversation systems, like e.g. mobile telephone systems. Modern communication devices instead may be used e.g. in IoT applications (Internet-of-Things), as sensors and/or actuators, or the like.
Such devices will primarily communicate via a wireless interface and may e.g. use LTE, 5G, WLAN/WIFI, ZigBee, Bluetooth communication interfaces or any other type of wireless communication interface that adequately suits the respective application.
During development or production or conformance testing of such communication devices, specific tests have to be performed with the communication devices. Such tests are needed to make sure that the communication device complies with the respective legal and/or standards related regulations.
For performing the respective tests, the user device, i.e. the final product, is usually contacted via its communication interface by establishing a connection according to the respective communication standard.
Against this background, the problem addressed by the present invention is to improve the testing of mobile devices.